Esta noche
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Kid es un chico al que le acaban de romper el corazon; su mejor amiga lo lleva a una fiesta en la que tal vez conozca una segunda oportunidad KXC


Bien heme aquí con un nuevo one-shot de KidxChrona pero esta vez será un songfic espero que los disfruten, pedido de mi amiga Jumbiie-chan –w-

La canción se llama Tonight tonigth de Hot Chelle Rae, pónganla si quieren.

**Esta noche.**

_Ha sido una muy jodida semana_

_7 días de tortura_

_7 días de amargura_

Death the Kid nunca pensó que siete mugres días se podrían sentir como una eternidad pero así era, habían sido los días más difíciles de sus cortos 17 años de vida. Entre los suplicios de aquella semana se contaban a Black Star rompiendo una vez más la simetría del Shibusen, que en sus misiones las había cagado, otro examen que reprobaba y a Stein pasándolo al frente para diseccionar una pobre criatura.

Pero por lo menos todavía le quedaba algo que lo animaba, su novia: Maka.

Así pues con la esperanza de ser consolado por la peli ceniza entro a su casa, más específicamente a la sala, diciendo:

-Buenas tardes Ma…- se detuvo a media frase al ver la escena que suscitaba frente a él.

_Y mi novia me engaño_

_Es una moneda de California de un centavo_

_Pero es tiempo de que la deje_

Soul y Maka se estaban besando en su propia sala; al principio no supo cómo reaccionar pero no duro mucho: empezó a embargarlo una furia abrazadora.

-¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?!- grito encolerizado

Sus compañeros se separaron, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-K-Kid... no es… nosotros no estábamos- balbuceo Maka

-No iras a decirme que no te estabas besuqueando con el ¡Porque sé muy bien lo que vi!- le corto mirándola agresivamente

-Vamos viejo no te sulfures- lo intento tranquilizar Soul

-¡Muy fácil para ti decirlo! ¡Al fin y al cabo a ti no te están pintando los cuernos!- grito con furia el pelinegro

-Vamos Kid, hay que discutirlo- murmuro Maka asustada

-¡De eso nada! ¡¿No te has burlado suficiente de mí?! ¡LARGO!- exclamó a todo pulmón

-¡No le grites!- dijo Soul enojado

-¡LARGO TU TAMBIEN! ¡VAYANSE ANTES DE QUE HAGA ALGO DE LO QUE ME ARREPIENTA!- los despacho con viento fresco

El albino y la oji jade no necesitaron que se los repitiera dos veces: salieron como alma que lleva el diablo; le pareció ver a Maka llorar pero no le importo.

Una vez solo se dejo caer en el sofá y poco a poco la furia lo abandono siendo reemplazada por una abrumadora tristeza; las lágrimas no tardaron en presentarse y para cuando Patty y Liz regresaron del centro comercial ya tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Explico lo que pudo y luego se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba muy incomodo en la escuela y eso no le paso desapercibido a su mejor amiga: Lied.

-¿Te has peleado con ella?- le pregunto señalando a Maka con la cabeza

-Creo que más bien rompimos- contesto el con desdén

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece ir a una fiesta para reparar tu roto corazón?- le pregunto con una amable sonrisa

Se lo pensó unos segundos…

_La, la, la como sea_

_La, la, la no importa_

_La, la, la oh bien_

_La, la, la_

-¿Por qué no?- contesto con una sonrisa

Después de clases la pelirroja lo guio a un bar/café llamado Death Bucks, era de estilo gótico y me venía bien. Dentro había una multitud de gente y las luces oscuras le daban un efecto extraño y casi mágico al lugar.

La joven vampiro lo llevo hasta la barra.

-Si quieres beber algo ten confianza, yo lo pago- le dijo, quería que su amigo se recuperara- y también de que regreses a tu casa

-Bueno, me quedare aquí un rato- contesto el oji ámbar sentándose a la barra y pidiendo un trago

_Vamos a lo de esta noche_

_Esta noche_

_Hay una fiesta en la azotea del mundo_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Bailaremos en letrero de Hollywood_

Cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos tragos junto a él se sentó una muchacha delgada y pelirosa; le llamo la atención el color de su cabello y sus enormes ojos azules.

-¿Desanimado?- pregunto la joven viendo los vasos vacios

-Mi novia me engaño- respondió él como si nada, el alcohol ya había hecho lo suyo- … estoy soltero

-Jejeje, tu sí que sabes llegarle a una chica- se rio la muchacha

-¿Eh? No yo no… no quise- balbuceo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, solo era una broma- lo calmo la oji azul sonriéndole

Su sonrisa era encantadora, le atraía mucho pero… ¿era buena idea enamorarse de nuevo?

_Y no sé si podre hacerlo_

_Pero se mira que se me da bien fingir_

_Todo está bien, todo bien_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

Decidió darle una oportunidad y comenzó hablar con la joven, averiguo mucho de ella: que su nombre era Chrona, vivía cerca de ahí, le gustaba los helados y el chocolate, amaba los conejos, sus colores eran el negro y el rosa, no tragaba a las personas hipócritas, que era soltera, y mucho más.

Pero al parecer se paso de tragos porque hubo un momento en que ya no supo de sí mismo.

_Me desperté con un extraño tatuaje_

_No estoy seguro de donde lo conseguí,_

_Ni un dólar en mi cartera_

_Y creo que se parece a ti_

_Mezclado con __Zach Galifianakis_

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tendido en su cama con una jaqueca fenomenal y un dolor en el brazo; al revisarse encontró un tatuaje, no estaba seguro de que representaba pero le parecía conocido.

-¿Ya te levantaste?- pregunto Lied entrando con una bandeja en las manos

-Si, creo ¿Qué paso anoche?- quiso saber

-Pues… Black Star y Soul te quisieron animar a su modo- contesto su amiga con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Te refieres al tatuaje? ¿Qué es?- pregunte confuso

-No lo sé, dicen que te dieron a elegir pero…- rodo los ojos en señal de desesperación

-Me pase de tragos, perdón- se disculpo apenado

-No es nada estabas deprimido

-De hecho, ayer conocí a alguien- dijo acordándose de la pelirosa

-¿En serio? Qué bien- dijo feliz la pelirroja- come, hoy volvemos al Death Bucks

-De acuerdo- dijo con una media sonrisa

_La, la, la como sea_

_La, la, la no importa_

_La, la, la oh bien_

_La, la, la_

En las clases se sentía más a gusto pero noto que Maka no le hablaba a Soul, pero ¿importaba? ¡Claro que no! El solo estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Chrona.

_Esta noche_

_Hay una fiesta en la azotea del mundo_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Bailaremos en letrero de Hollywood_

_Y no sé si podre hacerlo_

_Pero se mira que se me da bien fingir_

_Todo está bien, todo bien_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

Ahí estaba ella, casi como si lo estuviera esperando, inmediatamente se puso a hablar con ella. Bailaron incluso y luego una sorpresa para él, Chrona subió al escenario a cantar.

_Cantas como_

_Woah, vamos_

_No importa, woah_

_Ahora todo el mundo_

_No te detengas_

_Mantén el ritmo_

_No dejes que caigamos_

_Esta es mi fiesta y quiero bailar_

_Y podemos volvernos locos_

Estaba más que feliz y ya había tomado una decisión: le pediría a Chorna que fuera su novia. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien interrumpió.

-Esto… Kid?- lo llamó la voz de Maka- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mal talante

-Yo… bueno… me di cuenta de que cometí un error- dijo la peli ceniza sonrojada- Soul es un idiota… ¿Querrías volver a ser mi novio?

A él se la aturdió el cerebro, no se esperaba aquello pero enseguida se compuso y sonrió.

-Bien, te daré una respuesta grafica- dijo el oji ámbar maliciosamente

_Somos tú y yo corriendo por el pueblo_

_Somos tú y yo haciendo vibrar el piso_

_Y nadie puede decirnos que hacer porque este es nuestro show_

Sin más se acerco a donde Chrona estaba recibiendo los aplausos del público.

-Linda canción- le dijo para llamar su atención

-Gracias- dijo la joven sonrojándose

-¿Puedo darte un agradecimiento?

-Claro

Sin más la agarro de la cintura y la beso un pasión, el beso duro largo rato haciendo que algunos se rieran nerviosamente o silbaran, se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto Kid sonriendo anchamente

-Por supuesto Kid, te amo- contesto Chrona devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Yo también Te amo- contesto mirándola, luego volteo y vio a Maka con la boca abierta, al parecer entendió su respuesta

_Esta noche_

_Hay una fiesta en la azotea del mundo_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

_Bailaremos en letrero de Hollywood_

_Y no sé si podre hacerlo_

_Pero se mira que se me da bien fingir_

_Todo está bien, todo bien_

_Esta noche, esta noche_

Si porque esa noche iba a durar una eternidad, para siempre, junto a Chrona.

Eso es todo espero les haya gustado y como podrán darse cuenta era un fic Anti MakaxKid, nos se ofendan por favor XD ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
